Gwaine's Reveal
by XxWanderlustxX
Summary: ...In which Gwaine gets tackled, Uther is confused and Arthur decides Camelot is in dire need of extensive background checks. Pure silliness...


Title: Gwaine's Reveal

By Wanderlust Ethereal

Summary: … In which Gwaine gets tackled, Uther is confused, and Arthur decides Camelot is in dire need of proper background checks

A/N: Warning for total silliness? C'mon, we all knew Gwaine _was_ really a noble, but what if…? Just a little something that hit me after reading too many Merlin reveal fics, and then some…

* * *

><p><strong>Gwaine's Reveal<strong>

Merlin's pretty sure he's not the only whose jaw has dropped, judging from the way Uther is frozen, looking confused, and Arthur's eyes are bulging out of their sockets. That's not even mentioning the looks of utter shock on the faces of every single knight in Camelot.

Well, not that there are a lot of knights in Camelot. Actually, they're quite a bit shorthanded at the moment… but, no, that's really just beside the point.

Wait. He's getting sidetracked, the point is…

"Gwaine! You drunken rascal! Get your shameless ass back here!"

"Go away, Leric! Nobody wants to see you here!"

Actually, Merlin's pretty sure Gwaine's the only one that doesn't want to see him here. Uther had made it perfectly clear he wanted this new treaty with King Leric of Casidia to work.

And it was. In fact, it had been going great. Rather boring in Merlin's opinion.

The two parties had met in the great hall of Camelot to sign the peace treaty. King Leric and his wife, Queen Astria, along with their courtiers and several knights had travelled all the way from Casidia – which Merlin heard was a rather long way away, far beyond Mercia – in order to sign the peace treaty between Camelot and Casidia.

It had all been going perfectly well. At least, until Gwaine half-staggered in the room…

…and all hell broke loose.

Well, not _exactly_. There _was_ a few moments silence.

Wherein the entire court of Casidia froze.

And stared…

Then Gwaine turned…

And bolted for the doors.

Except King Leric was screaming for the guards to close the doors (the Casidian guards seem to know what's coming and react way faster than the guards from Camelot do) as he drops crown and cape in the waiting hands of his wife (who, for the record has an expression of infinite patience on her face, and _also_ seems to know what's coming), before making a dash for Gwaine (who seems to be contemplating jumping out the window)

Merlin thinks he shouldn't be so surprised, but he's not entirely sure what he shouldn't be so surprised about: The fact that Gwaine is getting chased around by an angry foreign king that Merlin hasn't heard of until today, or the fact that Gwaine is actually said king's AWOL _younger brother._

And that he's actually _Lord_ Gwaine of Casidia.

"Argh!"

And that the King of Casidia has just executed a _very_ good tackle.

"Ugh!'

And that Gwaine has a foot planted on said King's face.

"Gwaine!"

Ah. Gwaine has escaped and is now bolting for the windows.

_Bam._

What the…? Where'd that lady with the pot come from?

"Do settle down, milord"

Merlin blinks, the person that hit Gwaine is one of the courtiers from Casidia, a beautiful lady that he's pretty sure a lot of knights had been eyeing since she came in. Pity. He couldn't remember her name.

"You?" asks Gwaine. So they knew each other.

"Me" she replies with a mischievous grin. But her name remains a mystery, as Gwaine just nods at her before standing up. Some of the knights are asking each other for her name.

Funny. No one seems to remember it.

Merlin supposes that it doesn't really matter, in the grand scheme of things. Because once that's all sorted out and everyone is back in their proper seats – Gwaine sullenly sitting beside King Leric, who is squinting eyes at him as if expecting him to bolt at any moment – she really all but disappears. Merlin is sure she's there, but can't for the life of him remember where she was seated.

Well. It didn't matter anyway.

Gwaine is pouting, looking for all the world like a surly child that's been told off after playing in the mud, and Merlin resists the urge to laugh at him and this entire ridiculous predicament of Gwaine being some important – and apparently, _runaway_ – noble (the king of Casidia's little brother? Who would have thought?).

Arthur, however, does not find this funny.

Merlin resists the urge to laugh at _him_ for looking like a fish that has suddenly found itself in dry land for no discernable reason.

Really. Arthur looks like an idiot, gaping like that.

Then again, so does Uther.

Finally, the peace treaty continues. King Leric and his group leave for Casidia, but not before Merlin (to the warlock's great amusement, and Gwaine's utter dismay) watches him give Gwaine a goodbye kiss on the cheek. ("Eurgh! _Leric_! You're such a _girl_!)

It's hilarious and Merlin sleeps with a smile on his face.

Two weeks later, he takes back all the good things he's said about that day as Arthur drags him around Camelot, determined to do extensive background checks on every single knight in the kingdom.

* * *

><p>Er... done? lol, I was coffee-high when I did this. Anyway, it's probably not even funny... sigh<p>

R&R? Thanks


End file.
